Dusty's Raining Wedding/Scar Arrives
this is a Scene in Labyrinth III: The Lost World (PrinceKodi Animal V4) Transcript Shows a Tray of Tea Cups filling up with rain water (Rain Pouring) (Sad Music) Shows a few rows of Chairs with music notes on them and Dusty with holds her wet banquet in her wet golden wedding dress with an 68 Inch wide skirt siting down looks at her banquet with orchids, dafidels and roses. (Dramatic Music Playing) Shows a Group of Hyenas showing up in boats and shows a boat coming to the island as Dusty sits in the rain. The ship stops and a limbo drives out and shows up at the location of the outdoor wedding. Dusty looks up in the rain, Then two wolf guards shows up next to Janja and Banzai until Banzai beats up the guard. A Hooden Man shows up behind Dusty and Janja throws the other guard aside knocking down and Dusty looks at the broken door and Janja comes in with 2 dead guards and Zira shows up with shackles. Dusty drops her banquet and holds her skirt and train up and runs to the building as her veil goes straight and train going aside (Action Music Playing) Shows the hyenas coming out with hutch and the hyenas surrounded the wedding guests. Dusty puts her skirt and train down * Dusty/Sarah: Turly Theh she runs towards Hutch and holds his hands * Dusty/Sarah: Why is this happening * Hutch/Turles (Good): I have no idea why Dusty then snobs on his chest * Hutch/Turles (Good): You Look lovely by the way * Dusty/Sarah: Is'nt this bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Then the guests are being cornered by The Hyenas and Nava trys to go out * Nava/Goku: Excuse saviors of supers coming through. And two hyenas blocked him * Nava/Goku: how dare you * Nava/Goku (Angry): Stand your men down at once do you hear me, Then the Hooded Lion takes off his glasses and puts down his hood and gives his jacket to Zira and shows himself as Scar. Hutch seemed Suprised to see him and Dusty looks at him. * Scar/Cell: Good Evening I am cell * Hutch/Turles (Good): Senator Jones I mean Cell * Scar/Cell: Sorry it's Lord now and I don't go by my old name anymore remember. Besides I'm glad you recognize me. Then scar lets the hyenas unblock him and Nava steps in * Nava/Goku: Lord, Senator or Not, you have no reason or authority to arrest this man or women * Scar/Cell: Oh no I'm not just arresting anybody yet, I'm just Ganna retrieve an old friend of mine and also arrest somebody who has turned him into a soft and naive super I have ever met. Mr. Slug Then Banzai gave him a warrant and gives out an evil grin as scar passes the warrant to nava * Scar/Cell: Read this warrant out loud including the name. Then he sees a Wolf Guard aiming a gun at him * Wolf/Guard: Freeze * Scar/Cell: Hey Zarbon can you take care of him please * Janja/Zarbon: With pleasure Then Janja transports himself to the remaking wolf guard and he brings out a grenade * Wolf/Guard: Stay back. I'll blow us both up into ashes * Janja/Zarbon: Alright then go ahead * Wolf/Guad: I'll kill us both i swared to God i will * Janja/Zarbon: Okay Do it Then the wolf pulled the pin and Janja grabs it the grenade exploded and he absorbs the energy and punches him with the energy causing the guard to crash at the altar dead and Janja transports back. Nava read the entire warrant shocked * Nava/Goku: But this warrant is for my daughter * Scar/Cell: Well know you all know, arrest her * Dusty/Sarah: On what charges * Hutch/Turles (Good): No The hyenas grabbed Dusty and Zira gave them the shackles * Nava/Goku: But you said you were'nt Ganna arrest anybody * Scar/Cell: I was'nt just Ganna arrest anybody YET. Please the read the reason * Nava/Goku: Fine. For softening the heart of an escaped member of the revenge club: Turles. * Scar/Cell: Now you all know the other reason why I am here * Hutch/Turles (Good): Let me guess you are Ganna retrieve me as well * Scar/Cell: Well yes and also take your fiancée with me also Then Dingo came in * Dingo/Martin: Excuse me if I may. Why is Turles so important to you and your men * Scar/Cell: It's quite simple. There's Ganna be a war coming here, The humans they're using their greatest technology to find us and figure out what we can do. Then he looks at the rest of the wedding guests which are mostly supers * Scar/Cell: Now all the humans will find you and when they do they kill you or enslave you. So you all have a choice either stay here and wait for them, protect those who fear and hate you for your gifts and be enslaved. Or come with me, fight alongside me and my fellow supers and live like Kings and also queens. Then all the supers glared at him refusing to join him * Scar/Cell: Fine although if you are not with me you are against me. Oh and one more thing Then he looks at a Suprised Dusty and angry hutch * Scar/Cell: Perhaps you remember a certain leader of the other supers named jareth * Dusty/Sarah: Prince. Then scar looks at dusty * Dusty/Sarah: Prince Jareth * Scar/Cell: Oh Prince jareth Hah. Yes I Thought you might Then he smiles Evily. Characters * Dusty (Sarah/Telepathic Girl) * Hutch (Turles (Good) * Scar (Cell) * Nava (Goku/Time Keeper) Category:Labyrinth (Remake) Category:Scenes Category:Animal Style Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Weddings Category:Crue Scenes